Passé
by Mijoqui
Summary: Malgré un passé douloureux, on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Les voyageurs en savait quelque chose. Mais était-il vraiment tout noir ? Des personnes n'étaient-elles pas là pour les guider, les sauver, leur tendre la main ? Justement, si.
1. Thérion

**Cela va bientôt faire un an que je suis un auteur sur le site, alors pour fêter ça, j'ai écris une fan-fiction sur Thérion ! Et accessoirement, la plus longue que j'ai écrit.**

**Cela se passe après la trahison de Darius, et d'après le wiki Thérion à 16 ans à ce moment, et il avait 12 ans quand il a rencontré Darius.**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cette fiction, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!^^**

* * *

Thérion avait mal. Tellement mal. Physiquement – après une chute de cette envergure, cela paraissait logique – mais surtout mentalement. Il avait l'étrange impression que son cœur s'était brisé lors de la chute. Il avait juste envie de crier et de pleurer... mais il se retint de pleurer, il ne devait en aucun cas alerter son am... Darius qu'il était encore en vie.

Le voleur réussi à reprendre son souffle, et après avoir attendu quelques temps pour être sûr que Darius soit parti, il procéda à une examination de ses blessures : Ses vêtements partaient en lambeaux, de multiples entailles recouvraient, dont deux très importantes une sur sa jambe et l'autre sur l'ensemble de son bras et avant-bras gauche. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, manque d'un point d'eau, mais il pouvait sentir une blessure sur son front qui laissait échapper du sang. Le sang laissait une traînée écarlate derrière lui, frôlant l'œil et les lèvres de Thérion.

Des bruits de pas firent sortir l'adolescent de son constat. Pourvu que cela ne soit pas Darius qui est venu en finir...

Le pouls du voleur se mit subitement à accélérer, il ne voulait mourir ! Il avait eu beau dire qu'il s'en fichait de la mort, qu'au final mourir était peut-être mieux que mener cette vie là... Mais après l'avoir goûté, il n'en n'était plus du tout sûr de ces propos d'antan. Il aimait sa vie, fallait-il croire. Ou du moins, il aimait la vie.

Avec difficulté, Thérion essaya de se relever pour fuir. À peine le premier pas effectué, sa blessure sur sa jambe le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il chancela mais n'ayant plus de force pour tenir, il tomba. Des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux, mais il les ravala, si Darius devait le tuer le voleur ne lui fera pas le plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Il mourra fier, face à son ami d'antan ! Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

L'adolescent sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscient, à cause de tout le sang perdu, et il se consola en se disant qu'il ne sentira rien quand Darius l'achèvera. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, le voleur sut que sa fin était proche. Tandis qu'il s'attendait à entendre une voix méprisante et sèche, c'était un cri aigu qu'il entendit. Puis aussitôt il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Thérion émergea du noir complet de son esprit, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour s'habituer à la lumière de la... pièce ? Était-il parti dans un autre monde ? Non. Il examina la pièce pour savoir où il était.

Celle-ci était spacieuse, plus grande que n'importe quel maison que le voleur aurait pu s'acheter. La lumière jaillissait d'un lustre, qui surplombait la salle de par sa hauteur et sa largeur. Des dizaines de bougies y étaient accrochés. Du mobilier était dispersé dans la pièce avec parcimonie. Il y avait une table basse avec des fauteuils qui l'entouraient, il y avait même un très joli bouquet de fleur posé sur la table, mis dans un vase qui devait coûter cher au vu de ses arabesques, dont le parfum se répandait dans la chambre. Pour finir, il se trouvait sur un lit dont la grandeur dépassait l'entendement, moelleux, et il remarqua qu'il était emmitouflé dans les draps, réchauffant son corps.

En clair, ce n'était pas Darius qui l'avait kidnappé, jamais il n'aurait pu se payer une chambre de cette envergure, même avec sa récente "promotion". En pensant à lui, l'adolescent serra les poings automatiquement. Comment il avait pu lui faire cela ? Il avait juste envie de tout détruire. Pour que tout soit au même niveau que son cœur – détruit, brisé.

Le bruit de la porte le fit sursauter. Le voleur allait enfin savoir ce qu'on lui voulait. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'allait pas se montrer coopérative avec eux. Il entendu un rire grave, une chaleur s'y dégageait mais Thérion n'en était pas sûr, il n'avait jamais connu de chaleur dans sa vie.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé. s'exprima un quinquagénaire, qui se positionna à la droite tu lit. Il avait une barbe et des cheveux grisâtres, mais il était assez bien conservé dans l'ensemble.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, ni de famille, et je ne vous aiderais jamais ! » cria le voleur à l'encontre de l'individu, suivit d'une quinte de toux.

Pourtant cet homme affichait toujours ce même sourire. Malsain, Thérion aurait dit, s'il n'était pas honnête. Sauf que plus il regardait ce sourire plus il se sentait bien. C'était sans doute pour cette raison que l'adolescent s'était retenu de lui cracher au visage.

Le voleur enleva les couvertures qui le recouvraient, puis mis ses deux pieds sur le sol, pour partir. Il s'était déjà trop attardait en ces lieux, non familier, pour rester. En plus, il trouvait le vieux trop gentil pour être honnête... Raison de plus, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans un plan sinistre.

À peine s'était-il levé qu'une douleur parcouru sa jambe blessé, le faisant tanguer légèrement. L'adolescent se souvenait des blessures provoqué par sa chute, du haut de la falaise. L'homme, qui n'avait pas quitté la scène des yeux, se leva, à son tour, pour aider Thérion à se rallonger sur le lit. Une fois fait, le vieil homme se mit à rigoler. Imbécile ! Pourtant ce rire n'avait rien en commun avec celui de Darius, aucun dédain ni aucun mépris se faisait entendre de la part du quinquagénaire.

« Tu devrais te reposer, mon petit. Un de mes domestiques t'apportera le dîner. » Et sur ces mots, l'homme partit laissant seul le voleur.

Thérion se sentait minable. Juste minable ! Il n'arrivait même pas à se tenir sur ces deux, et après que le vieux prononça sa phrase, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait même pas le jour ou l'heure d'aujourd'hui... Avait-il dormi pendant plusieurs jours ? C'était pathétique de sa part de se poser se genre de question, car dans la rue aussi il ne savait pas la date du jour...

L'adolescent se mit dans une position, qu'il jugea, plus facile pour dormir. Il remarqua que son bras avait été bandé, ainsi il s'attarda sur ses autres blessures. Sa jambe blessé avait été aussi bandé, l'hémorragie avait cessé, on avait appliqué un baume sur ces entailles pour la cicatrisation, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait et on l'avait lavé de tout le sang qui avait était présent sur son corps. Il frissonna à l'idée qu'on avait pu le voir nu...

Exténué, Thérion s'endormit.

Une douce odeur vint chatouiller les narines de l'adolescent, ce qui le réveilla. Malgré ses espoirs, le monde des rêves ne lui permit pas de s'échapper de la réalité. Il n'arrêtait pas de se revoir tomber, et retomber sans fin, avec comme bruit de fond le rire cruel de Darius. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais le voleur avait peur que Darius le retrouve et le tue, même si ce dernier avait toutes les raisons de le croire mort.

Une couleur orangé traversait la fenêtre et se répercutait sur les différents verres de la pièce, donnant une nouvelle allure à la chambre. Au vu de la fumée qui sortait du plat, qui était positionné sur un chariot en fer devant la fenêtre, cela devait être le crépuscule en conclut Thérion.

En examinant les plats, il entendit des éclats de rire en provenance du jardin. Dormir toujours sur une oreille en se méfiant de chaque bruit lui avait donné une ouïe digne d'un chat. Cela avait des avantages de dormir à la belle étoile, parfois ! Il se leva difficilement, fort heureusement sa jambe ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, elle lui provoqua juste des picotements, et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

L'adolescent y voyait des enfants d'une dizaine d'année rigolaient et s'amusant, se pourchassant ou en faisait des colliers de fleurs. Il resta accoudé à la fenêtre, mains sous le menton, pour continuer à regarder ce spectacle. Ses enfants qui s'amusaient. La douleur lancinante dans la jambe du voleur lui faisait mal, pourtant il ne voulait pas prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir, il voulait ne pas perdre une seconde de cette joie que les enfants lui procuraient. Une fille se démarquait du groupe, avec son sourire si franc et son rire cristallin. Elle portait une robe bleue et avait des cheveux aussi brillant que de l'or.

Après un petit bout de temps, un domestique, jugeait Thérion en voyant ses habits, arriva et parla à la fille qui l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Le voleur compris que les enfants se disaient au revoir, après les paroles du domestique, car il était tard. Celui aux cheveux argentés alla se rallonger, en pensant à ce qu'il avait vu, des amis qui s'amusaient. Lui, ayant toujours vécu dans la rue n'avait pas eu la chance de se forger des amitiés, ni même de parler à des personnes de son âge, alors pouvoir s'amuser était comme un rêve pour l'adolescent. Un rêve qui avait pu toucher pendant quelques minutes... Malgré tout, il allait devoir retourner dans la rue et faire attention à tous ses dangers. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait le vieil homme, mais jamais il ne rentrerait dans ses combines !

Le voleur se décida à examiner le contenu de son repas, après avoir entendu son estomac gargouiller. Une salade était servi sur une petite assiette, sûrement l'entrée, le plat avait été soigné et une myriade de couleur figurait dans cette assiette mais malheureusement il ne sut identifier aucun met, ils différaient trop par rapports aux stands où on achetait ces aliments. Le dessert était une pomme rouge. Ne voulant rien devoir à cet homme, mais ayant faim, Thérion se décida à manger seulement le fruit. Rien que cette pomme avait su rassasier le voleur, cela le changeait des quelques bouts qui réussissaient à voler.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'avait pas penser à Darius et il avait dormi sur ses deux oreilles, sans la crainte d'être appréhender pour ses vols. Il s'était endormi après avoir reposé le trognon de pomme. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à pénétrer doucement dans la chambre. L'adolescent remarqua que le chariot de la veille avait été remplacé par un autre, portant viennoiseries, confitures et fruits. N'ayant pas changé d'idées depuis le repas de la veille, il se contenta de reprendre une pomme.

La matinée avait été longue pour le voleur, il avait été obligé de rester au lit car sa jambe lui faisait trop souffrir. Il n'avait fait que ressasser la trahison de Darius, et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu son changement d'attitude. Une domestique lui avait apporté un nouveau chariot pour le repas du midi, remplaçant celui du petit-déjeuner. Thérion fit comme les deux dernières fois et mangea juste une pomme.

L'après-midi se déroulait comme la matinée pour celui aux cheveux d'argents. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la fille qui l'avait remarqué la veille. Elle s'avança, sur la pointe des pieds, pour arriver à côté du voleur. Thérion laissa échapper un rire inaudible, en voyant tous les efforts fait par la fillette pour être discrète même si elle ne l'était _vraiment _pas. Une fois que la jeune fille fut arrivé à sa hauteur et voyant ses yeux ouvert, elle prit la parole :

« Bonjour ! Je ne vous ai pas réveillé ? l'adolescent lui répondit non, par un signe de tête. Voilà, hier matin quand je vous avais trouvé évanoui, j'avais vu que votre écharpe était déchirée par endroits... Alors j'ai décidé de la prendre, et dans mon cours de couture de ce matin je l'ai recousu. Tenez ! »

Thérion récupéra son écharpe que lui tendait la fillette. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il lui manquait son écharpe. Le seul "cadeau" que ses parents lui avait offert avant de l'abandonner... Ou était-il orphelin, il n'en savait rien. Du plus loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait toujours vécu dans la rue. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas s'en être aperçu !

« D-désolé d'avoir pris votre écharpe sans votre autorisation... Je vais vous laisser, reposez-vous bien... »

L'adolescent sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte se fermer. La fillette était parti ? Puis il se souvenu de ses dernières paroles... Elle était gênée à cause de lui, à cause de son manque de réaction. La seule personne qui a eu une attention pour lui, il a réussi à la faire fuir... Quel idiot ! Il allait devoir la remercier.

Il s'attarda sur le travail de la fillette. C'était du travail de maître, on ne voyait même pas que son écharpe avait été déchirée. On l'avait aussi lavé, cela lui faisait bizarre de voir son écharpe violette sans aucune tâche.

Thérion passa le reste de son après-midi à revoir sa vie dans la rue, et avec Darius.

Le soir arriva plus vite que ce que pensait le voleur. Il allait croquer dans sa pomme quand, une nouvelle fois, la porte s'ouvrit, ce qui lui provoqua un sursaut et la pomme sauta de ses mains, il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Le même rire que celui de la veille se fit entendre. Alors cela le faisait rire de le voir ainsi ? Lui aussi allait rigoler, au dépend de cet homme... Dès que le vieil homme arriva dans le champ de vision de Thérion, il lui lança la pomme en pleine figure. Il attendait la réaction du vieux, pour se moquer. Au lieu que la pomme arrive en plein sur la tête du quinquagénaire, comme l'attendait le voleur, le vieil homme eu le réflexe de l'attraper avec sa main. Pff... Fallait bien lui reconnaître ses réflexes, au vieux...

Thérion pensait se faire disputer, mais fut surpris quand il entendit s'élever le rire du quinquagénaire. Il lui jetait une pomme et cela le faisait marrer ? Il lui manquait une case, c'était la seule solution...

« Je suis venu pour vérifier que tu manges tout ce qu'il y a sur ton assiette, je partirais seulement quand t'auras fini. le voleur lui lança un regard noir et l'homme lui répondit par un sourire narquois. J'ai couché Cordelia, ma fille, donc j'ai tout mon temps. »

Le quinquagénaire alla s'asseoir sur le divan, devant la table et devant le voleur. Une bataille de regard s'ensuivit, Thérion était décidé à l'emporter. Les secondes passèrent, puis les minutes, et plus les minutes passaient plus le fumet du plat du soir s'infiltrait dans le nez de l'adolescent. Tandis que le père de la dénommée Cordelia ne flanchait pas, l'estomac du voleur, en revanche, remuer dans tous les sens, en quête de nourriture. Et l'inévitable se produisit, le ventre de l'adolescent se mit à gargouiller... Ce qui déclencha une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du vieux. Vaincu, Thérion se décida à manger d'abord son entrée, et aussi car il mourrait un peu de faim.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux hommes. Thérion ne s'y attardait pas dessus, préférant engloutir son entrée puis son plat. C'était exquis ! Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait jamais mangé ce plat avant ? Ha oui, car il n'avait pas d'argent... Plus le voleur mangeait, plus un sourire s'étirait sur son visage. Lorsqu'il regarda l'homme, il croisa son regard chaleureux, et cela le déstabilisa. Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir rester dans cette demeure avant qu'on ne le jette dehors ?

« Tu peux rester au temps de temps que tu le voudras. comment il pouvait savoir à quoi pensait l'adolescent ?! D'ailleurs Cordelia m'a dit pour ton écharpe.

\- ... Vous pourrez remercier votre fille de ma part ? demanda le voleur entre deux bouchées. Je m'appelle Thérion... »

Tandis que Thérion finissait son repas, la conversation continua, au début ils s'échangeaient des banalités comme leur nom, le propriétaire avait pour nom Ravus et il possédait la plus grande richesse de la ville de Graben. C'était sensé être le prochain lieu du cambriolage pour le duo de voleur, avant la trahison de Darius. Alors, ils auraient dû cambrioler ce manoir ? Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient les résidents, il n'en serait plus capable...

Puis très vite le sujet dériva sur la vie de l'adolescent, sa vie dans les rues. Il ne passait pas qu'en parlait le soulagerai autant. Il se sentait écouté. Le père de Cordelia avait même respecté le souhait de Thérion de ne pas parler de son état actuel. La blessure que Darius avait infligé dans le cœur du voleur était encore trop fraîche, il fallait qu'elle cicatrise.

La discussion se termina quand Thérion tomba de fatigue et s'endormit.

Le réveil du voleur fut mouvementé, il avait été réveillé en force par les cris de la prénommée Cordelia. De ce qu'il en avait compris, la fillette avait été très contente que Thérion aime l'écharpe qu'elle avait recousue. Pendant que l'adolescent prenait son petit-déjeuner, la fillette exposa ce qu'ils allaient faire durant la journée. Apparemment, le voleur n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les activités de la journée...

Ils passèrent la matinée à jouer aux jeux de cartes, vu que la jambe de l'adolescent avait besoin de repos. Il devait à chaque fois demandait les règles du jeu à la fillette, n'ayant jamais eu le temps de se consacrer à des divertissements. Cordelia le battait toujours, et cela ne l'énervait pas, contre toute attente, il trouvait même cela plutôt amusant, se fixant comme objectif de la battre à chacun de ces jeux. Le seul jeu dont il gagnait à chaque fois était le memory, sa mémoire ne lui jouait jamais de tour comparé à celle de la blonde.

Après le déjeuner, Cordelia a voulu jouer une pièce de théâtre, chose que Thérion ne savait absolument pas. Ils jouaient deux nobles amoureux l'un de l'autre mais dont les familles respectives reniaient cet amour. Le langage était trop soutenu pour que le voleur puisse comprendre tous les mots, sauf que la fillette voyant l'incompréhension de l'adolescent lui expliqua les mots qu'il ne comprenait. Il trouvait cela amusant de jouer la comédie, et d'après la jeune fille il avait un don pour cela. Pour finir, Cordelia lui expliqua comment jouer la comédie pour entrer dans une propriété privé et autres, qu'il allait sans doute pouvoir utiliser lors de ses prochains vols...

En fin d'après-midi, la fillette montra ses écrits à l'adolescent. D'après ce qu'il comprit, il était la deuxième personne à qui Cordelia les montre, après les avoir montrés à sa correspondante. C'était trois histoires complètement différentes. La première parler d'un stratège amnésique recueillie par une troupe de mercenaires, qui s'avérait être diriger par le prince du royaume. La seconde parler d'une princesse qui devait faire un choix entre sa famille biologique et sa famille adoptive, et les conséquences que cela aurait entraîné. La dernière parler d'un ex-mercenaire devenue professeur et qui donnait des cours à une classe, malheureusement l'histoire n'était finie.

Thérion ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné par les histoires complexes qui venait de lire ou par la plume de Cordelia, il arrivait à sentir chaque sentiment, à voir chaque endroit dans l'histoire... Les deux probablement. Cette fille était si jeune et pourtant si talentueuse.

Le soir arrivait, et Cordelia dû partir. La journée était passé si vite pour le voleur ! La fillette fut remplacé par son père, quelques instants après. Ils continuèrent de parler des sujets de la veille, plus des nouveaux. Thérion s'endormit à cause de la fatigue qui l'assaillait.

Les journées qui suivirent, et certainement les semaines qui suivirent, Thérion passait sa journée avec Cordelia soit en la regardant jouer avec ses amis soit à jouer ou à lire avec elle, il était à un cheveu de gagner contre la fillette mais celle-ci finissait toujours par gagner ! Puis il passait sa soirée à parler avec monsieur Ravus.

Les blessures du voleur avaient fini par guérir avec le temps, et même celle de son cœur commençait à se recouvrer. Maintenant, il pouvait se déplacer sans mal dans toute la demeure, au gré des envies de la fillette. Elle lui avait même appris à faire des couronnes de fleurs ! Bon, il trouvait cela ridicule, mais le sourire de la blonde valait bien cela.

Un soir, le père de Cordelia lui avait dit qu'ils sortaient tous les deux. Au début, l'adolescent n'avait pas compris, il pensait qu'il voulait emmener Cordelia et non lui. Après que Thérion eut demander des explications, il comprit que c'était bien lui qu'il voulait emmener. Dans une taverne, apparemment...

Il faisait tellement noir que Thérion ne pouvait rien identifier dans cette ville, alors il se contenta de suivre le vieux. Une fois à l'intérieur de la taverne, Thérion se sentait bien. Certainement à cause de l'ambiance rustique de la boutique et des personnes attablés qui souriaient. Il suivit monsieur Ravus jusqu'au bar et ils s'installèrent.

Quand il entendit le vieux commander deux bières, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace. Le père de Cordelia laissa échapper un rire et rassura le voleur sur le fait qu'il n'était pas obligé de boire. Ce dernier commençait à apprécier le rire du vieux.

Le voleur mena son verre vers ses lèvres et les trempèrent. Le goût de la boisson lui déplu alors il mit le verre de côté. Il continuait de parler avec le vieux et avec ses amis qui s'étaient invités, il s'amusait bien avec eux. Il remarqua que s'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait apprendre plein de chose, surtout de la part de voleur qui ne se faisait pas discret. Au moins, si un jour il doit trouver une information, il sera où aller.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, pour la première fois, monsieur Ravus ne lui rendit pas visite. Thérion ne s'en formalisa pas trop, il devait sûrement être en voyage. Malgré tout, il se demandait pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses amis avaient changé, il les trouvait plus intéressés que la dernière fois. Mais après tout cela ne devait être qu'une impression, il les avait à peine aperçus par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis, encore, quelques jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Cordelia de ne lui avoir pas rendu visite. Déjà que son père ne lui rendait plus visite, cela commençait à inquiéter le voleur...

Du coup, l'adolescent se remit à penser à Darius. Et plus les jours passer sans voir les résidents, plus l'adolescent pensait à lui. Aux mots remplis de venin qui lui avait dit avant de le pousser du haut de la montagne. Avant sa trahison. Les mots que Darius avaient eu à son égard l'avait atteint, et maintenant il les croyait. Plus il pensait à la trahison qu'il lui avait été faite, plus il se mit en tête que les résidents l'avait aussi trahi.

Il était temps pour le voleur de partir. Et il se jura de ne plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Il finissait toujours trahi. La blessure dans son cœur avait fini par se rouvrir. Un soir, il sortit du manoir par la fenêtre. Et avant de partir pour de bon, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au manoir, en lui prononçant un adieu : « Adieu... »

Sauf qu'il n'arrivait plus à quitter la bâtisse du regard. Et il comprit, qu'en réalité il était plus fort que ce que pensait Darius. Il était revenu sur ses paroles et avait prononcé à la demeure un : « À bientôt... ». Et avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Thérion se jura de revenir sur ce lieu, quand il sera suffisamment fort, pour définitivement guérir la blessure dans son cœur.

* * *

**Je suis très fier de cette fin, cela ne devait pas se finir comme ça, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. J'espère qu'elle vous aura marqué. **

**La récitation de la pièce de théâtre et la sortie à la taverne n'étaient pas anodin. À chaque chapitre Thérion peut jouer la comédie, si on voles le bon objet, et il va systématiquement à la taverne pour récupérer des informations. Donc, j'ai voulu qu'il tienne ses habitudes grâce aux Ravus. :)**

**La fin n'était pas très claire, mais c'était voulu, comme il s'agissait du point de vue de Thérion et que je voulais qu'il ne prenne pas connaissances de ces détails. Monsieur Ravus, faute de prénom, ne pouvait plus rendre visite au voleur puisqu'il est mort. Et pour Cordelia, d'après ce qu'elle nous dit, elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre quand elle avait appris que ses amis n'en voulaient qu'à son héritage. **

**Je pense aussi écrire sur le passé des autres voyageurs, donc resté à l'affût. Bye !^^**


	2. Ophilia

**Salut ! Et non, je n'avais pas oublié ce fandom. Me voici de retour, avec un OS sur le passé de la douce Ophilia ! Elle a cinq ans, lors des événements de cet histoire. Bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

Recroquevillée sur elle, dans un coin de la pièce, Ophilia avait peur. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne se souvenait que des derniers mots de ses parent. Ils résonnaient dans son esprit.

« _Cache-toi dans cet armoire ! Et ne sors que quand __on te le dira ! »_

Alors, la petite avait obéi. Elle s'était enfermée dans cet armoire, même si elle n'en savait pas la raison. Elle était sûr que c'était en rapport avec cette « guerre » que les adultes n'arrêtaient pas de parler ! Elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce que c'était une guerre, mais quand elle le demandait aux adultes, ils prenaient tous une mine grave puis l'envoyaient à ses jouets... La blonde entendait toujours que la guerre approchait vers son village, et même si elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une guerre, le ton des adultes signifiaient que cela n'était pas une chose agréable.

En attendant ses parents, Ophilia s'était endormie. Elle aurait bien voulu attendre éveillée, mais la fatigue avait été trop puissante pour l'enfant qu'elle était. En se réveillant, elle fut accueillie par la douce lumière du soleil et non par la pénombre que lui offrait l'armoire.

Elle était allongée sur la banquette d'un carrosse – qui était en déplacement, en jugeait elle par le bruit de sabot qu'elle entendait – et sur son corps avait été mis une couverture, sans doute pour la tenir au chaud. Instinctivement, elle pensa que c'était ses parents qui l'avaient sortie de l'armoire où elle se trouvait et l'avaient mis dans ce carrosse. Ses parents devaient certainement être devant, en train de diriger les chevaux.

« Maman ! Papa ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier la fillette quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle alla se jeter sur la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte mais se stoppa dans son élan quand l'ombre se dessina plus clairement. La personne qui se trouvait devant la blonde n'était ni son père, ni sa mère. Le sang de la petite se glaça et elle se recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur opposé à la porte. Pourquoi c'était cet homme et non pas ses parents qui se tenait devant elle ? C'était qui ?

Pourquoi ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle ? Elle leur avait obéi en se cachant... L'homme, qui s'avérait être la silhouette, tourna sa tête vers l'extérieur de la calèche et prononça des paroles, qu'Ophilia ne sut distinguer dans son état. L'homme peu après qu'il ait reçu une réponse – laquelle, la petite ne saurait pas dire – avança doucement vers elle. Mais la blonde avait trop peur, et lorsque l'inconnu ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle essaya de le repousser avec ses petites mains. En vain. L'homme attrapa Ophilia par la taille et la souleva, la petite se débattait tant bien que mal en essayant de donner des coups au hasard, même si l'homme ne bronchait pas aux coups qu'il recevait.

L'homme, toujours en la portant, la fit sortir de la calèche. Ophilia sentit des flocons de neige tombés sur sa peau, et à leur simple contact, elle s'apaisa et arrêta de se débattre. L'hiver venait d'arriver dans son village, et voir que la neige tombait ici aussi la confortait. Ce lieu ne devait pas être si éloigné de sa maison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle sentit l'homme soupirer sur le fait qu'elle a arrêté toute résistance. La blonde regarda autour d'elle, et elle ne put qu'observer un majestueux bâtiment à la couleur blanche s'élevait bien au dessus du ciel, l'homme se dirigeait vers celui-ci toujours la petite dans ses bras. Le reste n'était que neige, répartie inégalement créant des amas.

À l'intérieur du bâtiment, une douce chaleur se diffusa sur le corps de la blonde, contrastant avec le froid de l'extérieur. Toute l'architecture du lieu avait été pensé pour le rendre majestueux, des piliers s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, qui devait sans doute dépasser le ciel tellement il était haut, les murs étaient ornés de gravure et de vitraux, apportant mille couleurs dans ce bâtiment fait de blanc. Ophilia se sentit immensément petite... Au fond de la pièce principale, dont l'entrée du bâtiment mené, la petite put distinguer des lueurs bleutés danser sur le mur mais elle ne put en savoir l'origine puisque l'homme bifurqua à gauche, donc elle aussi.

L'homme déposa Ophilia dans une chambre, sur le lit de la pièce. Il lui avait dit ne pas bouger, qu'il devait aller chercher Josef – l'homme avait dit un mot avant le prénom que la blonde n'avait pas compris –, et qu'ils allaient revenir. Une fois que l'inconnu disparu derrière la porte, la petite fut prise d'une peur incommensurable. Inconsciemment, elle descendit de la couche et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, et pleura à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient abandonnés ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas dans son village, mais dans ce lieu ? Elle avait obéi à ses parents, en se cachant... Alors pourquoi ?

« Mon enfant. commença un homme habillé d'un long habit blanc et doré, remarqua Ophilia en levant sa tête d'entre ses genoux pour croiser le regard de l'homme devant elle. Je suis l'archevêque Josef, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler père Josef. la petite ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'appellerait « père », ce n'était pas _son _père. Et toi, comment te prénommes-tu ?

\- O... Ophilia... elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu à cet inconnu, il dégageait quelque chose qui la mettait en confiance. Où... sont mes parents ?

\- Ma chère enfant, Ophilia... Tes parents sont morts lors de la guerre de ton pays...Tu es la seule survivante de ton village. Comme il se situait juste à la frontière des Terres-de-Givre on a pu que s'aventurer dans ton village... »

La blonde avait décroché de la conversation. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une « guerre » mais le mot « mort » elle savait ce que cela signifiait... Dans son village, elle avait déjà assisté à des enterrements avec ses parents. Ils lui avaient expliqués ce qu'était la mort, c'était des personnes qui dormaient pour toujours et qui allaient vivre dans le ciel, faisant que plus personne ne pourrait leur parler... Ce qui rendait les proches de la personne très tristes. Ophilia aussi était triste de ne plus leur parler, mais elle l'était encore plus pour les proches qui, pour la plupart, étaient en larmes.

Mais là, entendre dire que ses parents étaient morts, donc qu'elle ne pourrait plus leur parler, ni recevoir leur affection, c'était quelque chose de différent. Une autre tristesse. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et s'empara du visage de la petite. Elle voulait criait, hurler, pourtant aucun son ne serait à la hauteur et ne pourrait exprimer la douleur qu'elle avait. Là, dans son cœur. Puis qui se répandait, petit à petit, dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Elle tremblotait, et sa vision se brouillait toujours plus.

Josef se tenait toujours devant elle, mais il s'était arrêté de parler. Depuis quand, elle l'ignorait ? Elle s'essuya les yeux, pour lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure visibilité, tout en relevant la tête pour essayer de rencontrer le regard de l'homme. Ophilia rencontra les orbes de Josef, et son regard lui exprimait toute la compassion qu'il put. Elle sentit sa peine un peu diminué avec ce contact. L'homme, d'un geste timide remarqua la blonde, posa sa main sur les cheveux de la petite, et commença à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, d'une manière se voulant apaisante.

« Ophilia, je sais que cela est difficile pour toi... Mais il faut que je te dise que je vais d'adopter, une enfant n'a pas à vivre seule. commença Josef d'une voix douce et rassurante. Ma femme et moi n'aurions pas l'audace de prétendre que tu vas nous accepter comme parents, alors tu peux nous appeler nos prénoms. Si jamais, il y a quoi que ce soit que je peux faire, dit le moi. Je vais aller te chercher à manger, je reviens. Ici, c'est ta chambre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ici. »

Josef retira sa main de la tête, et Ophilia se surprit à regretter que l'homme avait arrêté son geste. Grâce à ce geste, elle se sentait soutenu et comprise. Maintenant, elle était seule, avec comme unique compagne sa tristesse. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de rester, mais les mots s'étouffaient d'eux-mêmes dans sa gorge. Elle avait peur que ses parents se sentiraient remplacer, peur de les remplacer. Et elle devait se retenir de quémander de l'affection à cet inconnu.

L'homme avant de disparaître, échangea un autre sourire de compassion avec la petite. Ophilia se leva difficilement, chancela plusieurs fois même et se maintenait juste par le mur pour se déplaçait vers le lit, qui était à quelques mètres du coin où elle s'était réfugiée plutôt. De ses petites mains, elle se hissa sur sa couche, avec difficulté, mais elle avait réussi quand même à s'asseoir sur son lit.

À part le lit, une table de chevet, et une petite bibliothèque contenant quelques livres, la pièce n'avait aucun autre meuble. Du vide tout autour d'elle, dans cette immense chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, le carrelage aussi. Il n'y avait qu'une fenêtre, sur le mur opposé à celui de la porte. Les rayons orangés du soleil couchant traversaient la vitre, jouant avec le blanc du lieu. Il était déjà si tard ? Et la blonde, bien que curieuse de nature, n'avait pas la moindre envie de savoir sur quoi donnait la fenêtre.

Josef retourna dans la chambre où était Ophilia, avec un plateau garni. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, en face de la petite, et posa le plateau entre eux deux. Sur le dit-plateau, il y avait un morceau de pain, et une soupe fumante. L'odeur de la soupe réveilla le ventre endormi de la blonde, et l'homme l'invita à manger d'un hochement de tête. Elle porta la cuillère remplie de soupe à sa bouche, et se força à ne pas trembler dans son action pour ne pas renverser sur les draps de sa couche. Elle avala le liquide chaud et il descendit jusqu'à son estomac.

Ce dernier la remercia de lui donner quelque chose pour se nourrir, mais la soupe parut fade à ses papilles. Comme tout ce qui l'entourait. Ophilia n'avait le goût à rien.

Elle continua à manger, malgré tout, sous le regard de l'homme. Elle devait se nourrir, elle le savait, ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de le lui dire. Pendant qu'Ophilia se remplissait l'estomac, Josef lui parla un peu de tout mais elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. La blonde tiqua juste à la mention de sa fille, qui d'après ses dires les présentera demain. La petite n'avait pas très envie de se lier avec d'autres personnes, si ce n'est qu'avec l'homme en face d'elle, elle voulait juste rentrer dans son village...

Son repas englouti, l'homme d'église se leva et débarrassa le plateau. Après un « bonne nuit », il s'en alla, laissant la petite de récupérer de cette journée mouvementée. Ophilia se glissa sous ses draps et essaya de trouver le sommeil. En sachant pertinemment qu'aucun de ses parents l'embrasseraient ou lui diraient « bonne nuit ! », cette nuit... Comme les prochaines. Pourtant, elle avait espoir que si elle s'endormait, et que demain elle se réveillerait avec ses parents. Elle s'endormit, même si ses larmes avaient refaites leur apparition sur son visage.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla dans la même chambre que la veille. Ce n'était pas un rêve... Et quand la blonde eut pensée aux informations qu'elle avait apprise, elle eut une boule au ventre. Elle était la seule survivante de son village, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Et elle se la prit comme une claque. Sinon, ses parents n'auraient jamais permis qu'ils soient séparés de leur fille...

Une panière de quelques fruits de saison avait été mit sur la table de chevet. Une robe avait été posé au pied de son lit, aussi, sûrement pour lui permettre de se changer. Mais elle n'avait pas la force ni de se changer, ni d'ingurgiter la moindre substance. Elle se retourna, pour être allongée sur une oreille, et releva sa couette jusqu'à cacher entièrement sa tête, ne laissant qu'à l'extérieur des mèches de cheveux blonds. La petite voulait juste se rendormir, pour ne plus avoir à supporter les sentiments trop fort qui s'emparaient d'elle. Dormir était une trêve avec sa tristesse et sa colère, elle voulait juste la prolonger un peu plus... Mais, cette fois, elle ne fut que hanter par les mots « mort » et « seule »...

« Ophilia, es-tu réveillée ? »

Cette voix la fit émerger de ses pensées, c'était la voix de l'homme d'hier, Josef. Elle sortit la tête de sous la couette, et laissa échapper un faible « oui ». L'homme s'avança dans la pièce, un autre plateau en main, tandis que la blonde sortit de son lit et se mit debout, pour un tant soit peu accueillir l'homme comme il se se devait. L'homme d'église remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas touché aux fruits, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il posa juste le plateau sur le lit. Puis d'un geste de la main, une petite fille d'à peu près son âge rentra dans la pièce, et se tint devant Ophilia. L'homme était un peu en retrait comparé aux deux filles

« Ne désespère pas, Ophilia. Désormais nous somme ta famille. commença le membre de l'église. Voici Lianna, ma fille. Ta nouvelle sœur.

\- Je m'appelle Lianna. enchaîna la fille de l'homme, avant même qu'Ophilia ne puisse réfléchir aux propos d'avant. Mais si tu préfères tu peux m'appeler Anna... »

La dénommée Lianna fit quelques pas et tendit sa main vers Ophilia. Sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur cette dernière se recula et se mit derrière Josef. Ophilia n'avait pas de sœur... Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la fille du membre de l'église réagissait aussi joyeusement... L'orpheline voulait juste être seule, avec les souvenirs de ces parents, c'était la seule qui lui restait.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Lianna.

\- Lianna, il faut que tu saches qu'Ophilia a vécu un grand malheur. exposa le père de la fille. Nous devons faire tout notre possible pour lui rendre le sourire. Ensemble, dans la lumière de la Flamme sacrée, nous trouverons le bonheur.

\- Oui, père ! Je serai la meilleure sœur du monde pour toi, Ophilia ! s'égaya la petite fille. »

À l'entente de ces mots, une douce chaleur s'empara du corps de l'orpheline. Elle se sentait soutenue, comme la veille avec Josef. Malgré tout, elle garda le silence. Voyant qu'Ophilia ne disait rien, Josef préféra la laisser seule et sortit de la chambre avec sa fille.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, voire peut-être des semaines. La blonde avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle ne comptait plus les jours qui passaient. Elle restait seule la majeure partie du temps, seule avec les souvenirs de ses parents qu'elle chérissait. Ses parents lui manquaient atrocement, et pourtant penser à ses parents ne soulageait pas cette peine. Mais la petite continuait à rester dans son mutisme, s'en voulant de ne pas réussir à atténuer sa douleur en pensant à son père et à sa mère.

Si elle n'était pas seule, alors elle était avec Lianna. Enfin, c'était plus Lianna qui était avec elle, que l'inverse... Depuis leur rencontre, c'était la fille de Josef qui s'occupait de lui apporter ses repas et de nouveau habit. L'orpheline ne sortait jamais de sa chambre. Lianna ne faisait pas que lui amener ces choses, elle lui parlait inlassablement, du temps qu'il faisait, de ce qu'elle faisait comme ses prières quotidiennes, ou encore de ce qu'il la faisait rire. Et cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir un contact avec Lianna. Même si elle ne faisait rien pour le montrer. Elle aurait voulu rire avec la fille de Josef, et pourtant, un sentiment de culpabilité l'étreignait à l'égard de la mort de ses parents.

Une après-midi, Lianna était venue la voir – car quant elle avait du temps libre, elle venait aussi lui parler, et cela touchait l'orpheline qu'elle prenne autant de temps pour sa personne. Lianna était venue avec sa joie et sa chaleur, réchauffait la pièce, et certainement aussi, Ophilia.

« Dis, Phili. Tu n'as pas envie de sortir ? » s'enquit soudainement la petite, en s'approchant de ladite Phili. L'orpheline lui répondit par un énième silence. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait ou non sortir. Cela l'amuserait bien ! Mais elle devait encore être triste pour ses parents...

« Hmm. continua la fille de Josef, habituée au silence de sa comparse. Ho ! Je sais ! Il y a un endroit qu'il faut absolument que je te montre ! celle qui venait de parler pris les mains de la muette, et sautilla de joie à son idée.

\- Qu-quoi... ?! »

Les mots avaient échappés à l'orpheline, sous le coup de la surprise. Soudain la prise de Lianna sur ses mains se firent plus fermes, et celle-ci la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Au début, Ophilia n'avait pas lutté surprise par l'action brute de la fille de Josef. Et puis, une fois qu'elle avait réalisé que Lianna la tenait pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas, elle n'avait ni cherché à se débattre ni voulu retourner dans sa chambre. Trop exaltée par sa course, par ses muscles qui se réveillent après un long repos, la respiration saccadée qu'elle partageait avec l'autre fille, et les rires qu'elles s'échangeaient dans la course.

Elles étaient enfin sortie de la cathédrale, et Ophilia sourit de plus belle quand elle remarqua la neige tombait. Cela au moins ne changeait pas ! L'orpheline tenait toujours la main de Lianna, pour ne pas se perdre dans les rues de cette nouvelle ville. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette ville, et elle trouva que cela ressemblait à son village. Elles couraient entre les passant, riant à plein éclat, et les adultes les regardaient en leur souriant et en leur jetant un regard couvant. Pour la première fois, elle ne se sentait pas étrangère à cette vie !

La fille de Josef emmena l'orpheline sur une petite colline, qui était collé à la ville. L'ascension se fit rude pour celle qui n'avait pas couru depuis longtemps, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié à quel point cela était vivifiant. Elle se força à monter sur les derniers mètres, aidée par Lianna. Et elle ne fut pas déçu de cet effort, quand elle arriva en haut de la colline.

Le spectacle était incroyable ! Elle pouvait voir la neige tombait sur toute la ville, le sommet quant à lui était envahi de fleurs bleues qui éclairé le sol blanc couvert de neige. Face à elle, la cathédrale majestueuse la surplombait encore de toute sa hauteur. C'était tellement beau qu'aucun mot n'aurait pu décrire cet endroit.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda l'orpheline, pour pouvoir revenir ici.

\- Dans mon endroit préféré ! Peut-être que ça pourrait devenir le tien aussi ?

\- C'est tellement beau... avait été l'unique chose qu'avait répondu Ophilia, toujours abasourdi par un tel spectacle.

\- Tu l'as dit ! C'est pour ça que j'adore venir ici ! Lianna se recula pour aller cueillir une fleur puis la tendit à son amie. Tiens, Phili. C'est pour toi ! Alors, tu veux bien jouer avec moi ? Toujours pas ? l'orpheline put entendre de la déception dans la voix de Lianna, et elle se mit à trembloter. Phili, es-ce que tu pleures ? s'enquit son amie.

\- Non... Pas du tout. puis comme preuve de ses dires, elle lui donna un sourire resplendissant.

\- Tant mieux ! On va devenir les meilleures sœurs du monde... J'en suis sûr !

\- Je... J'aimerais beaucoup... Lianna...

\- Alors, c'est décidé ! Oh ! Et la prochaine fois, je t'apprendrai mon jeu préféré ! Et après... »

Ophilia avait décroché des dires de Lianna. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait souri de bon cœur. Elle ne ressentait ni tristesse ni colère. Elle avait oublié ce qu'était la joie, et grâce à la personne qui se tenait devant elle, elle avait redécouvert ce sentiment. Lianna, sa sœur, l'avait sauvé de ses propres ténèbres. Alors, oui, elle méritait plus que quiconque d'être sa sœur. Ophilia fut fière d'avoir une sœur aussi brave et gentille que Lianna.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Les scènes où Lianna apparaît, je les ai reprises du jeu, comme les dialogues qu'elles échangent avec Ophilia. Je trouve la relation des deux soeurs adorable, ****j'ai vraiment aimé écrire leurs scènes**** ! ****À la prochaine ! ^^**


	3. Primrose

**Salut ! ^^ Me voici avec un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci centré sur Primrose. Primrose qui est un perso très bien écrit, et qui a un thème fabuleux. L'OS se passe dix ans avant les événements du jeu, donc notre danseuse à 13 ans ! **

**Je voulais finir le dernier donjon du jeu, avant de poster cet OS, sauf que j'ai ragequit au boss final... Bon, je l'ai combattu que trois fois, mais faut combattre huit boss avant d'y accéder et y'a pas moyen de sauvegarder avant de s'attaquer au boss final... Donc c'est long et j'ai pas la patience. XD Donc je retenterai ma chance quand j'aurais finit les jeux que je fais en ce moment.**

**TW : (Semi ?)-viol, et pédophilie. Donc âme sensible s'abstenir.**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

« Ma foi est mon bouclier », ne cessait de se répéter Primrose, pendant qu'elle avançait dans le désert. Chacun de ses pas s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le sable. Le soleil traversait ses habits en piteux état pour venir brûler sa peau, alors que la nuit dernière c'était le froid qui la mordait. La noble aperçut, au loin, dans une sorte de mirage, la ville qu'elle recherchait. L'espoir l'avait gagnée, et elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour y aller. Elle serra une dague dans sa main, cachée dans ses vêtements, souvenir des heures passées avec son défunt père à apprendre le maniement des armes. Elle allait le venger.

À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, les images de la nuit où son père avait été tué, refaisaient surface. Elle avait assisté, impuissante et cachée, au meurtre de l'homme qui l'avait élevée. Cette nuit, après le départ des assassins, elle s'était promise de le venger. Elle dédierait sa vie à traquer et tuer les trois hommes portant la marque du corbeau. Dès l'aube, elle avait quitté sa demeure et s'était mis en route pour rechercher les individus vêtus de noir, partant qu'avec les vêtements qu'elle portait, une bourse remplie d'écus et la dague avec laquelle elle s'entraînait.

Primrose sillonnait les routes depuis plusieurs semaines. Trois mois qu'elle parcourait les routes d'Orsterra, à la recherche d'indices sur les assassins de son père. Elle restait longtemps dans les villes qu'elle visitait, prêtant une oreille attentive aux commérages des citadins, ou soudoyant les personnes qui lui semblaient louches avec de l'argent. Elle avait beau n'être âgée que de treize ans, son père lui avait tout appris concernant l'obtention d'information. C'était à Raz-de-remous, qu'elle avait appris qu'un homme portant la marque du corbeau venait dans une célèbre taverne d'Ombrelle. Ainsi, elle s'était hâtée pour aller à la ville du désert. Elle avait aussi entendu que suite au décès de son père, et la disparition de sa fille – elle – le personnel de la demeure Azelhart se fit licencier... La noble eue un pincement au cœur pour toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, et qui se retrouvait sans emploi du jour au lendemain... Mais elle avait un devoir à accomplir.

Marchant sur les premières dalles pavés sur son chemin, coupant court au sable du désert, elle sut qu'elle était enfin arrivée à Ombrelle. Ses oreilles furent agressées par le brouhaha qu'elle entendait les rires des enfants, les passants qui parlaient forts pour se faire comprendre, où les marchands qui empochaient les quelques pièces d'un acheteur. Scrutant rapidement les alentours de la ville, elle repéra rapidement le panneau de l'auberge. Depuis l'entrée de la ville, la noble se dirigea à sa droite et monta les escaliers qui s'offrait à elle, puis en haut, elle tourna encore une fois à droite, pour se retrouver abriter sous l'auvent de l'auberge.

Elle porta son avant-bras jusqu'à son front, pour enlever la sueur qui apparaissait à cause du soleil. Puis elle sortit sa bourse de son vêtement, et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle constata, tristement, que les pièces qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur avaient beaucoup diminuées, depuis son départ de Noblecour. Avec la somme qui lui restait, et si elle négociait bien, elle pourrait dormir deux ou trois nuits... Et après... Rien... Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à ce qu'elle ferait quand elle se retrouverait sans argent. Sûrement travailler. Et ici, si elle ne tue pas l'homme à la marque du corbeau, durant les prochains jours. C'était la seule piste valable qu'elle avait, de toute manière. Mais qui voudrait embaucher une adolescente ?

Elle entra dans l'auberge et se dirigea directement vers le comptoir, ne prêtant pas attention aux regards qui la suivaient derrière elle. L'aubergiste la dévisagea de la tête au pied, se demandant sûrement ce qu'une gamine faisait ici sans ses parents. Primrose éluda rapidement les futures questions que pourrait poser le réceptionniste, en lui demandant une chambre pour deux nuits, pour deux cents cinquante écus. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans sa bourse. Il réfléchit quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre de cet offre, et puis il lui céda la clé d'une chambre. La noble se saisit de la clé, et alla vers la pièce qui lui était réservée.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et une fois rentrée à l'intérieur, elle la referma aussitôt. L'endroit était calme, ce qui soulageait la tête de Primrose, de tout le bruit qu'elle avait entendue depuis son départ de Raz-de-remous à Ombrelle. Le parquet était fait d'un bois terne, tandis que la tapisserie était d'un blanc délavé, seul un lit et une table de chevet trônait au milieu de la pièce. Celui qui avait fait cette chambre ne s'était pas foulé... Après, elle n'en demandait pas plus. Elle voulait juste un lieu où elle pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, et dans ses moyens.

S'approchant du lit, elle se laissa tomber à la renverse, sur le dos. Le matelas était assez dur, mais ce n'était pas le pire qu'elle avait connu. Sortant de son haut sa dague, qui était toujours aussi bien camouflé dans les pans du vêtement, elle plaça la lame, de façon horizontale, sur son ventre. Elle serra le plus fort possible, et avec ses deux mains, le manche de l'arme. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux de la noble, alors qu'elle pensait à son père. Il lui manquait tellement, et elle savait que sa mort était injuste... Les gouttes d'eau se déplacèrent sur son visage, laissant derrière-elles une traînée humide, tandis que la future danseuse raffermit sa prise sur le poignard.

Après d'interminables minutes, le flot de larmes s'était tari. Primrose se releva difficilement, reprenant constance. Prenant la jarre d'eau, posé sur la table de nuit, dans une main, elle versa son contenu dans l'autre, et passa sa main trempée sur son visage, pour faire disparaître les traces de ses pleurs. De par sa fenêtre, la noble put voir que le ciel avait pris une teinte ocre, signe du soleil qui se couchait. Elle ne pouvait pas se balader en pleine nuit, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Ainsi, elle passa rapidement dans la salle de restauration de l'auberge, mangeant à sa faim, puis le sommeil la gagna rapidement, après tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Non pas sans une dernière pensée à son père, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Primrose se réveilla avec les premiers rayons, lui arrivant en pleine figure. Elle râla contre sa malchance, mais décida de se lever rapidement. Elle se coiffa tant bien que mal, se faisant une queue de cheval, puis prenant qu'un petit pain pour manger, elle sortit de l'auberge.

La ville était encore endormie, les seules personnes dehors étant les marchands qui installaient leur étal. C'était idéal pour commencer ses recherches. Elle savait juste qu'un homme portant la marque venait quelques fois dans une très grande taverne d'Ombrelle. Ce qui ne l'aidait pas, vu qu'elle était réputée pour ses nombreuses tavernes. Mais la noble ne perdait pas espoir, elle la trouverait !

Elle avait écumé tout l'ouest d'Ombrelle, mais n'avait trouvé aucune piste concrète. Plus le soleil était haut dans le ciel, plus des personnes investissaient l'extérieur de la ville, pour vaquer à leur activité. Le ventre de la noble grondait, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre du temps pour se sustenter. Repassant devant l'auberge, la brune se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ville. Ensuite, elle emprunta la grande rue marchande de la cité, là où la majorité des commerçants itinérants avaient mis leur stand. Primrose se creusa un chemin entre les divers passants, tout en regardant les divers bâtiments. Arrivée au bout, elle sut qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la taverne dont on lui avait parlé. Elle avait vu une ribambelle de jeunes femmes, dont une aux cheveux noirs de jais, s'engouffraient à l'intérieur. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'elle monte les escaliers, et entra à leur suite. Sauf qu'un homme massivement grand et imposant lui bloqua le chemin.

« Eh petite, tu crois aller où ? T'es trop jeune pour rentrer. Et t'as pas d'argent.

\- C'est faux ! se révolta la brune. J'ai vu des filles pas plus grandes que moi entrer ! sortit-elle, sûre de son argument.

\- Elles ? Ce sont les danseuses d'Helgenish. Tu n'es pas une danseuse, donc je ne te laisserai pas passer. »

Finit l'homme, en poussant légèrement la noble par l'épaule. Sachant que le mastodonte ne céderait pas, elle se résolut à faire demi-tour. Si elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'entrée principale, elle en trouverait une autre. Son désir de vengeance ne se faisait que plus fort, alors qu'elle s'approchait de son but. Tuer le premier assassin de son père. Pour la mémoire de celui qui l'a élevée. Pour que la brune ne ressente plus l'immense vide qui ronge son cœur, chaque jour un peu plus.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée marchande en sens inverse, son regard fut happée par une belle femme qui dansait. Ses longs cheveux blonds imprégnaient et balayaient l'air tout au tour d'elle, tandis que chacun de ses gestes étaient exécutés avec grâce et précision. Primrose eut des étoiles dans les yeux face à ce splendide spectacle. Elle rêverait pouvoir danser de cette manière ! La brune avait déjà dansé devant son père ou Siméon, le jardinier de leur demeure et dont-elle était amoureuse, et ils l'avaient beaucoup complimentée. Mais là, c'était d'un autre niveau ! Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir beaucoup s'entraîner, si elle voulait atteindre le même niveau que la blonde. Un attroupement s'était formé autour de la danseuse, et dans la foule la noble pouvait percevoir des compliments des petites filles, mais aussi des critiques de personnes plus âgées, tel que « À tous les coups, c'est encore une escorte ! » ou encore « Franchement elle a pas honte de s'habiller de cette façon ? On a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle couche avec n'importe quel homme, s'il a de l'argent ».

La noble eut un haut le cœur, et s'extirpa de l'amas de personne autour de la danseuse, pour gagnait un coin plus tranquille. Elle se positionna dans une petite ruelle, entre plusieurs bâtiments. S'adossant contre un mur, elle reprenait lentement sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas compris certains mots qu'ils avaient utilisés, mais elle avait pu sentir toute la haine de ces personnes quand elles avaient prononcé leur phrase. Et pour la noble cela lui semblait tellement injuste, puisque la danseuse était si talentueuse. Mais elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait été aussi virulente dans sa réaction... Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'elle rêvait de devenir danseuse, et que les critiques l'atteignaient ? Se ressaisissant, elle alla à la recherche d'un moyen pour entrer dans la taverne. Elle avait assez perdu de temps comme cela.

Dépitée, Primrose passa les portes de l'auberge. Elle avait passé tout son après-midi à essayer de rentrer dans la taverne, sans aucun résultat. Elle avait bien essayé de passer par les fenêtres de l'étage, mais elles étaient toutes verrouillés. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait sans toit pour le lendemain, et n'ayant plus d'argent. La brune tomba lourdement sur son lit, et sortit la dague de ses vêtements. Cela la rassurait de l'avoir près d'elle, comme si son père la protégeait de là-haut. Elle s'endormit rapidement, non pas sans la crainte d'être à la rue lorsqu'elle se réveillera.

Dès les premiers rayons de soleil, Primrose était debout et après s'être préparée, elle avait rendu les clés de sa chambre à l'aubergiste. Voilà désormais qu'elle errait dans les rues d'Ombrelle, à la recherche d'une idée qui l'aiderait. Elle devait se trouver un travail, pour assurer sa survie. Mais aussi, un moyen d'infiltrer la taverne. Les mots du garde résonnèrent alors dans son esprit. Il disait que les danseuses pouvaient y accéder, il ne lui restait plus qu'à en devenir une, dans ce cas ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce fameux Helgenish... Et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il accepte sa demande.

Naturellement, elle se mit à demander aux gens qu'elle croisait ou aux marchands s'ils connaissaient Helgenish, et où le trouver. Tous avaient la même réaction... Ils jetaient un regard dédaigneux et lui disait de dégager, plus ou moins violemment. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela suscitait une telle colère envers les passants, mais la brune continuait de demander. Helgenish aidait les filles à devenir des danseuses, il ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne ? Et puis, c'était la seule solution pour venger son père. Tandis que la noble désespérait de n'obtenir rien de concret après des heures, elle eut enfin la réponse de l'endroit où il habitait. C'était une jeune femme, hilare, qui lui avait indiqué qu'elle le trouverait dans une des premières maisons à droite de l'entrée de la ville, mais en signalant à la danseuse que c'était dommage qu'elle soit réduit à _ça_.

Puis la dame continua sa route, tout en rigolant de plus belle. La brune eut un goût amer de cet échange. Bien que la femme lui ait donné une réponse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air sournois... Primrose se dirigea vers l'endroit qui lui avait été dit, à l'entrée de la ville elle prit la rue de droite et elle continua à marcher jusqu'à arriver devant une grande bâtisse, aux vitres teintés. Cela devait être la demeure d'Helgenish. Son intuition se confirma bien vite, en lisant l'enseigne, qui était accroché au dessus de la porte du bâtiment – la seule, qui devait servir d'entrée –, où il était écrit « Le septième ciel des danseuses ». La noble toqua sur la porte, et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Pendant qu'elle patientait, elle pouvait sentir les regards dégoûtés des passants, derrière son dos.

Très mal à l'aise par cette situation, la noble sautillait d'un pied à l'autre pour ne plus faire attention à leur regard. Elle hésita à toquer une nouvelle fois sur la porte, sauf qu'avant qu'elle ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un homme quinquagénaire. Il était petit comparé aux autres hommes qu'elle avait croisé ici, il la dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres. Mais les vêtements qu'il portait étaient très luxueux, une veste en cuir noir et aux brodures dorées, une chemise d'un rouge criard avec un pantalon blanc, et des bottes également en cuir noir. Il était aussi bedonnant, son ventre commençant à apparaître derrière ses vêtements. Le haut de son crâne était complètement dévêtu de cheveux, tandis que les cheveux bruns d'Helgenish formaient une couronne au milieu de sa tête. C'était vraiment un drôle de personnage...

Avant même que l'homme ne puisse dire quelque chose, Primrose s'écria :

« Je veux devenir danseuse ! Laisser-moi devenir danseuse ! instinctivement elle avait fermé ses poings, et son cœur tambourinait fort, il fallait vraiment qu'il accepte.

\- Tiens, tiens, une gamine... ironisa doucement Helgenish. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Mais d'un autre côté tu es déjà bien faite pour ton âge... Et puis, je suis sûr que t'es une fille gentille et docile... déclara-t-il d'un ton sournois, dans un rictus pervers. Non ? »

Le cœur de la brune s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle entendit les deux dernières phrases. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elles voulaient dire, pourtant des frissons avaient parcouru son corps. Cela ne devait-être que le fruit de son imagination... Elle déglutit difficilement, puis hocha la tête de haut en bas exprimant son accord, puisqu'elle avait perdu l'usage des mots. Son cerveau lui criait de partir, de s'échapper au regard de cet homme, pourtant elle ne fit rien. Son désir de venger son père était plus ardent que tout, et s'il fallait se jeter dans la gueule du loup elle le ferait, sans aucune hésitation. Helgenish explosa de rire, et se recula dans la bâtisse puis fit un signe à la noble pour le suivre. Elle s'exécuta, et entra à son tour dans la maison.

Elle arriva dans une grande salle, un grand tapis rouge et aux carreaux orangés couvrait majoritairement le sol, composé de latte de bois. La tapisserie était elle-aussi orange, et l'éclairage de la pièce était tamisée. Quelques poteries et cousins étaient disposés contre les murs, mais le centre était complètement vide. C'était sûrement l'espace où répétait les danseuses. Primrose se retrouva au milieu de l'endroit, face à Helgenish qui lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire. La première des règles, qu'elle devait absolument respectée, était celle d'écouter et d'obéir à tous les ordres qu'il lui donnait et de l'appeler maître. D'autres frissons vint parcourir la brune, mais prenant sur elle, elle murmura un léger « oui »... Les autres règles étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, il fallait qu'elle danse dans les tavernes quand le quinquagénaire le leur disait, ne pas se battre avec les autres filles, etc...

« Bien, très bien chaton... susurra l'homme dans l'oreille tétanisée de la brune. Je vais aller chercher les autres danseuses, dans la salle d'à côté, et elles vont t'apprendre la chorée des danses que vous allez interpréter ce soir. Puis, j'irais te chercher des vêtements bien plus explicites que la toile que tu portes. À très vite, chaton... »

Helgenish se recula du corps de la noble, tout en effleurant son bras de sa main, puis il disparut derrière un rideau accroché au mur de droite pour séparer cette pièce et celle de droite, qui devait être le dortoir des danseuses. Le quinquagénaire ne l'inspirait pas du tout confiance... Primrose prit une profonde inspiration et scanna rapidement la pièce. Elle cherchait un endroit où elle pourrait cacher sa dague. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire tomber l'arme à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque, pendant qu'elle répétait. Pas devant ces inconnues, à qui elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Ses yeux atterrirent sur un vase assez grand pour cacher le couteau, collé contre le mur du haut. Après quelques pas pour atteindre la poterie, Primrose le cacha à l'intérieur. C'était bien la première fois physiquement qu'elle se séparait de l'objet, et c'était comme si son père était une nouvelle fois tué sous ses yeux... Mais elle se devait d'être forte pour lui, alors elle ne pleurerait plus. La vengeance était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle se replaça rapidement à sa place, le cœur gros. À peine plusieurs secondes plus tard, Helgenish revint, suivi des autres filles. Elles étaient au nombre de six, de toutes tailles et de tout âges, pouvait-elle en juger par les traits de leur visage. Il y avait même la danseuse aux cheveux noirs de jais qu'elle avait aperçu entrer dans la taverne ! Le seul homme expliqua rapidement qu'elle était nouvelle et que les danseuses devaient lui apprendre les chorées de danse. Et avant même que le petit groupe lui réponde, il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Voulant se présenter en bonne et due forme, Primrose commença à parler. Mais à peine avait-elle salué le groupe, qu'elle se fit interrompre par le rire des trois plus grandes filles.

« Gaspille pas ta salive avec nous, garde-la plutôt pour le maître... ricana la plus grande des trois, tout en affichant un énorme sourire.

\- Dites, vous croyez que ses parents l'ont vendue au maître ? questionna sournoisement une brune du trio.

\- Ou alors, elle est déjà débauchée ? Cela serait tellement dommage pour son jeune âge... renchérit la troisième, qui était elle aussi brune.

\- N-non ! Je veux devenir danseuse ! s'écria la noble, poings serrés.

\- Quelle naïveté de croire que tu vas être plus danseuse que... reprit la plus grande avant d'être coupé par celle aux cheveux noirs, se mettant entre Primrose et le trio.

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter ! se tournant vers la noble, elle lui demanda. Tu te mets à côté de moi, et tu suis mes pas, d'accord ? »

La noble hocha la tête, rassurée. La fille qui avait pris sa défense était un peu plus petite qu'elle, et elle portait une tenue assez courte bleue foncé aux ornements or – à bien y regarder, les danseuses portaient toutes à peu près cette tenue, la couleur différent entre chacune. Celle aux cheveux d'ébènes avait un sourire compatissant qu'elle adressait à Primrose, et cela calma cette dernière. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces stupides règles, elle se serait jeté sur le trio !

Le calme étant revenue après l'intervention de celle qui portait des habits bleus, toutes les filles se placèrent dans la salle, pour répéter. Primrose suivit les indications de la fillette aux cheveux noirs, et se plaça là où elle lui disait, à sa droite. Elle allait sûrement être à la même place sur scène. C'était stratégique de la mettre dans un coin, si elle se ratait, les spectateurs la verraient moins que si elle avait été au centre. Et elle comprenait totalement cette raison.

La noble essayait de regarder et d'imiter les pas et gestes de la fillette, pendant que cette dernière dansait. Cela était compliqué d'exécuter les mouvements qu'elle voyait et de le faire en même temps que les autres danseuses, elle se retrouvait souvent à contre-rythme de la chorée... Et c'était sans compter les fois où elle se prenait les pieds dans un pli du tapis, qu'elle n'avait pas vu, et qu'elle tombait sur le sol dans un vacarme qui perturbait le silence qu'il y avait... Ou bien encore, quand elle ne mesurait pas assez ses actions et qu'elles étaient trop amples et rentraient en collision avec ceux des autres filles... À chaque fois, elles devaient recommencer dès le début par sa faute. Et le trio ne manquait jamais l'occasion de se moquer de Primrose à chacune des erreurs qu'elle faisait.

Après quatre heures de danse, ce qui avait paru une éternité pour la brune, elles purent enfin prendre une pause. Elle se posa sur un cousin, jambes pleinement étendues. Elle était couverte de sueur de la tête aux pieds, et son ventre grondait à cause de tout l'exercice qu'elle venait de faire, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait se sustenter qu'après qu'elle ait donné un spectacle réussi aux personnes de la taverne. La noble jeta un regard au vase qui était à gauche d'elle, celui qui contenait sa dague, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers la droite, elle tomba nez à nez avec la fillette aux cheveux noirs. Et c'était le cas de le dire, son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres du sien !

« Tiens, prends ce tissu pour t'éponger, ça te fera du bien. commença celle aux vêtements bleus, en lui tendant un morceau de tissu humidifié que la noble prit. N'écoutes pas les autres, c'est normal de faire des erreurs la première fois. Je m'appelle Iousfa, d'ailleurs ! sourit doucement la fillette.

\- M-merci... Moi, c'est Primrose. »

Ne parvint à articuler la noble, exténuée. Elle offrit un petit sourire à la prénommée Iousfa, avant de passer le tissu sur son front. La froideur qui s'en dégageait fit laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir à Primrose. Celle en bleue s'assit à côté d'elle, et commença à lui parler des erreurs qu'elle avait commise et comment les améliorer. La brune hochait la tête, reconnaissante, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle espérait que la fillette aux cheveux noirs ne la trouvait pas arrogante... Sa présence était rassurante, elle s'en voudrait si elle la faisait partir. Alors que les danseuses allaient reprendre la répétition, Helgenish arriva et tout le monde s'arrêta.

« J'espère que vous avez bien répété pour ce soir. Maintenant, allez vous trouver un homme à qui vous pourrez soutirer de l'argent... somma sévèrement le quinquagénaire. Sauf toi, Primrose, tu restes avec moi. »

Les danseuses obéirent et sortirent toutes dans les rues d'Ombrelle, tandis que la brune resta immobile. L'homme lui montra la nouvelle tenue qu'elle porterait pour les danses, l'habit était le même que celui que portait les autres danseuses à la seule différence qu'il était rouge pour Primrose. Helgenish lâcha l'ensemble sur le sol, et s'approcha de la noble pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille, son corps collé au sien :

« Tu te rappelles que tu dois m'obéir ?

\- Oui, maître... murmura la noble honteuse.

\- Tu apprends si vite, j'aime ça. Ne bouges surtout pas,. »

D'un coup, elle sentit le souffle du quinquagénaire sur son cou, puis sa bouche se referma sur un morceau de chair de cette partie. Il mordillait cette partie là, tandis que sa langue léchait la peau que ses dents avaient capturée. Ses mains descendaient dans le bas du dos de la noble jusqu'à ses fesses, pour venir les palper. Et lorsqu'elles remontaient, elles tiraient les longs cheveux bruns de Primrose, pour aider les lèvres perverses à atteindre des nouvelles zones du cou.

Bien vite, le haut de sa tenue se fit déchirée par le quinquagénaire. Il vint blottir sa tête entre les seins de la noble, et les lécha goûlument. Ses mains se baladaient librement sur le corps de la brune, effleurant sa poitrine ou ses hanches. Primrose avait le souffle court, et les poings fermés. Elle essayait de perdre son regard sur un objet de la pièce, mais rien n'y faisait... Elle ne pensait qu'au dégoût que la scène lui procurait, et à la honte qu'elle avait. À ce moment-là, elle se sentait sale. Mais elle prenait sur elle. Il le fallait. Helgenish s'écarta enfin, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il lui dit vicieusement :

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi... Dans cinq minutes, je te veux dans ma chambre, qui est plus loin que le dortoir des filles. »

Mécaniquement, elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, mâchoires serrées. Helgenish disparut de la pièce, après la « réponse » de la brune. Elle réprima les larmes qui se formaient au bord de ses yeux, de sa main gauche. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle serait forte. La noble pourrait reprendre sa dague et tuer le quinquagénaire... Mais elle savait que si elle le faisait, cela anéantirai toutes ses chances de pouvoir rentrer dans la taverne.

Elle subirait tout cela, pour pouvoir venger son père, même si elle se sentait sale ou honteuse. Et à chaque pas de danse qu'elle ferait, cela serait pour rendre hommage à son père, pour qu'il soit fier d'elle de là où il était. Et puis, Primrose avait la certitude que rien lui arriverait, car tout bas, elle murmura.

« Ma foi est mon bouclier. »

* * *

**Et l'OS se termine comme il commence ! L'écriture a été laborieuse, mais j'ai réussi à finir ! Toute la partie du début, je voulais montrer que Primrose, bien qu'elle soit jeune, soit assez autonome pour s'en sortir seule.**

**J'ai trouvé que la fin de l'histoire de Primrose était décevante... J'ai aimé toutes les fins sauf celle-là. L'histoire de la danseuse m'a tenu en haleine pendant tout le jeu, et puis la conclusion arrive et... rien. On ne sait pas vraiment si la vengeance l'a apaisée ou pas. Ça reste plus fou qu'autre chose, je trouve. ':) **

**À très vite ! ^^**


End file.
